Kickin it new school
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: When a new girl arrives in the small town of Seaford she hits it off with the gang but how long can jack and her hide their feelings for eachother and how will kim handle not being the only girl in the group. RATED T FOR NOW MAY CHANGE IT TO RATED M FOR LANGUAGE SEXUSL ENCOUNTERS, FEELINS, AND CONVERSATIONS. LOTS OF DRAMA AND SOME TRAGEDY
1. WELCOME TO SEAFORD

I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HOWEVER I AM IN HERE AND THATS NOT MY REAL LAST NAME

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OR MAY LIKE TO SEE IN LATER CHAPTERS...I HAVE CHAPTERS 1-4 COMPLETE STILL TRYING TO THINK OF A CLEVER TITLE YOUR IDEAS ARE WELCOMED LAST BUT NOT LEAST. THINGS IN _( ARE FACTS) _AND THINGS THAT ARE IN _ *ARE THOUGHTS *_

P.S THIS IS MY FIRST FANFACTION STORY HOPE YOU LIKE!

CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO SEAFORD

_**CARRIE**_'**S **_**POV**_

It was early saterday morning when I wonder up. "Uhhhh" I groaned. I hated waking up before 10 am on weekends and it was only 6 am. I climbed out of bed and walked to my dresser, I picked out a pair of sweat pants. and a white long sleeve shirt becauseall my good clothes were packed.

A week ago my mom told me she got a promotion, I was so proud of her she always worked really hard she deserved this promotion, but then she told me that because of her promotion we had to move. when I asked where she said to a small town in California called Seaford

When I got my bra and underwear I hopped in the shower. I was out in 20 minutes._**(my fastest shower in history.) **_When I was out I grabbed my towel that was hanging up on the towel rack and dried myself off completely then wrapped the towel around my body and walked back to my room to get dressed. I finished up and went back to our one bathroom, brushed my hair and scrubbed my teeth then headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning hun you all set to leave?" My mom said getting coffee. ( _**I loved my mom. she was so pretty with her long waist length dirty blonde which was now pulled back into a ponytail still touching the hips of her 5"4 frame.)**_

"Yea I guess." I huffed. she looked at me with her hazel eyes and smiled

"I know your not happy that you have to change schools and leave behind all the friends you made there and at your music studio, but I have a good feeling about this._"_ she said patting my head then leaving to get ready.

I sighed and got out of my chair, I walked over to the pantry and retrieved a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. while it was cooking I went to the refrigerator and pulled out the butter. the toaster popped telling me my food was ready. I fetched a paper plate from the cabinet along with a plastic butter knife from the silverware drawer _**(we had all throw away stuff since everything was packed up.)**_ and buttered my toast. I just finished eating when my mom reappeared telling me it was time to leave. I tossed my plate in the garbage along with the knife,grabbed my jacket and put on my white converse shoes before heading out the door. I turned around to lock up the house for the last time then got in the passenger seat next to my mom.

"All set sweetie?" she smiled. I didn't say anything just nodded. my mom started the car, as she backed out of the driveway I took one final glance back at the house I called home for the past 15 years. my mom rubbed my leg and we set out for the airport.

**LONG TIME PASSED**

_**STILL CARRIE**_'_**S POV**_

we pulled up to our new house around 5:30 pm. I walked up to my new 2 bedroom, 2 baths, 1 kitchen, 1 familyroom and best of all a full basement * _**this was going to be my room mainly because it had it's own bathroom. I would make the 2nd bedroom my music studio.***_ the outside was beautiful, it was a log house painted red with yellow trim on the roofs. I was starting to unpack in the basement when my mom came down.

"what you doing?" she casually asked while walking up to stand by my side.

"unpacking." I responded unzipping my first piece of baggage _***sweet my clothes. I unzipped my second bag, it was my makeup which wasn't much some eyeshadow colors, eyeliner, and a few different shades of lipstick.***_

"why are you unpacking down here?" she asked looking confused

"CUZ THIS IS MY BEDROOM SPACE MY HANGOUT SPOT IT'S GOT IT'S OWN BATHROOM!" I was so excited

"and what about the second bedroom?" she argued folding her arms across her chest

"I was hoping that could be my music studio?" I gently begged "

my mom looked at me for a few minutes "fine." she said then started to help me unpack and put away my belongings. about a hour later we were done and I offered to help her unpack but she insisted I go have some fun, I gave her a big hug and she went back upstairs. now that I had my clothes I could change into something I liked plus I was hot _**( I did just move from Wisconsin to California.)**_ I chose my white cut up shirt with a hot pink peace sign over the breast area, black khakis with hot pink ribbons that crisscrossed up the outer sides. I get some white socks and put on my black knee high combat boots and ran upstairs. I found my mom unpacking stuff for the kitchen. I ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door.

"have fun sweetie." she yelled over her shoulder. "and stay out of trouble." age added not joking _**( I wasn't always like this but my dad died when I was 10, after that I became a rebel.)**_

"I will." I shouted slamming the front door behind me.

**SHORT TIME PASS**

_**STILL CARRIE'S POV**_

I finally reached the Seaford mall and suddenly was starving. I decided to check out the food court, which was outside. it was about 6:45 pm, so the sun was starting to slowly fade out. I was searching around the food court when something caught my eye... _*** a dojo. and there were kids my age in there doing karate moves***_ without thinking I walked into the building. instantly the group stopped what they were doing and strolled over to me and a very cute handsome male came forward holding out his hand to shake it.

"hey I'm Jack Brewer... and you are?" he askd raising a eyebrow. I looked him over from head to toe for a couple of seconds _***OH MY GOD HE WAS SEXY WITH HIS DEEP CHOCOLATE BROWN EYES AND SHOULDER LENGTH SHAGGY BROWN HAIR. HE WAS WEARING A WHITE GI WITH THE HIGHST COLOR IN KARATE A BLACK BELT TIED AROUND HIS PERFECTLY SCULPTED 5"9 STRUCTURE.***_

"I'm Carrie Bear I'm new to Seaford just moved here today." I replied grasping his handshake sending sparks throughout my body

"uh this is Milton Krupnick." jack said quickly releasing his grip on my hand after just one shake a pointed to a scrawny white nerd that was about 5"6" with freckles all over his face and dirty blonde hair. _**( like jack he wore a white gi but wore a yellow belt telling me he at was level 2) **_Milton waved and jack went to the next person.

"this is Eddie Jones." jack put a hand in the shoulder of the kid that looked around 5"4 5"5. he was black and kind of chubby with short almost bald brown hair and brown eyes._** (he also had a white gi on. but with a orange belt level 3) **_Eddie smiled clicked his tongue and shot me his gun fingers.

jack then swung his arm over a shoulder of a blue eyed girl crushing her long blonde hair to her back, "this is the gorgeous as always Kim Crawford. she stood 5"7 and was well built for a girl. _**( and just like jack she had a white gi and also earned her black belt.)**_

"hey Carr... she started saying before she was interrupted by a weird looking Latino kid with big ears brown eyes and black spiky yet curly hair was around 5"9 and thin. _* now that I think about it he reminded me of goofy.*_ _**( he had the exact same thing as Milton right down to the yellow belt.)**_

he slid over to me saying "yo what it do girl?" while leaning against a wall and smirks

"that's Jerry Martinez don't mind him." the gang said in complete harmony like they rehearsed it a 1,000 times before.

"what?" Jerry said raising his arms in the. air defensively.

"hey what's with all the noi..." another guy asked comming out of a back room. he was about 5'8 the same height as kim, medium built and kind of tan, with brown eyes. _**( he also had a black belt on like jack and kim.)**_ he ran his fingers through his medium cut spiky dark blonde hair. he had a green silk ribbion tied around his head. he looked older maybe 26. _**(I find out later on that jack kim eddie milton and jerry are all 15 and rudy is 30.)**_

" hey carrie meet Rudy Gillespie hes our..." jack said and I reached out my hand and rudy took it and gave a friendly handshake.

"their sensei." rudy added for jack after he let go of our handshake.

"cool... so what's there do around here?" I asked sitting down on one of the benches in the dojo.

"not much we normally just chill outside or hangout over at _FALAFLE PHIL'S _with is pet named tootsey." milton stated.

"oh that's a cute name for a dog." I said.

"yea it's not a dog... she's. his pet goat. rudy chuckled awkwardly.

"oooooookay." I dragged out the word. "you guys wanna go hang out over there I'm starving?" I asked all of them.

"yea sur..."milton started saying but then his phone rang. "hello." he answered. "yes dad I'm comming home now love you to bye." he hung up his phone and walked through the doorway that lead to the changing rooms.

jerry me that milton eddie and him had a science experiment together and had to leave with milton they both went to change as well. kim had dinner plans with her boyfriend chaze so she walked through the doorway to but turned in the opposite direction. rudy said he had somethings to take care of but could meet me there later he was just a couple of steps behind kim and went in the side that eddie jerry and milton went in, a few minutes later they all came out changed in normal clothes and walked out the dojo. I sighed to myself but just nodded. _*** maybe I would look around the mall some more while i waited for rudy to get done with his errands.***_

"I'll wait with you." jack said "I got nothing else going on." he added while comming closer to me.

I giggled a little bit "thanks jack but you don't have to go with me just cause nobody else can. I said making the mistake of moving my eyes to look into his.

we just stood there for a couple of minutes only a few inches between our bodies just staring into the window's of eachother's soul. _***thank goodness no one was there.***_

finally jack cleared his throat. "umm we should probably head over to phil's." he said heading to locker room to change. "ready he said when he came back out?"

"yea." I had to remove my eyesight from his intense stare

I turned around and he placed a hand at the bottom of my back it was only for a breif second cuz as soon as he touched me I felt a sure of electricity that bolted down my spinal cord and straight down to my toes. I know he felt it to because we both took a step back from eachother and had the same look on are face.

"sorry if I shocked you." jack apologized. I could . .touch me again because he felt bad for giving me a jolt

"that's okay." I shyly smiled then added "your forgiven."

he laughed "okay good... come on lets get to phil's." he chuckled again.

I nodded and we walked to the double doors. surprisingly he opens the door and kept it open for me. we stepped outside and walked across the courtyard to _FALAFAL PHIL'S_, and held the door opens for me again. we found a booth sat down acrossed from one another and looked at our menus.

YAY END OF CHAPTER WILL POST NEW ONE SOON

WILL POST NEE CHAPTERS AS FAST AS I CAN.


	2. KICKIN IT

QUICK SHOUT OUT TO MY FIRST REVIEWERS: AILES DU NEIGE MY FIRST REVIEWER AND GUITARPLAYER890 MY SECOND REVIEWER THANK YOU SO MUCH. OK HERES CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKE IT

CHAPTER 2: KICKIN IT

JACK'S POVI decided to get my usual extra spicy BABA GHANOUSH POPPERS. I glanced over at carrie who was still reading the menu. she looked so beautiful with her long brownish blackish hair flowing down past the shoulders of her very well curved out and petite 4"11 formation stopping just as it touched her chest. _***that looked perfect might I add.* **_I looked at her pair of candy lips lightly coated with a nice shade of blood red lipstick. I slowly made my way to her mesmerizing rich brown eyes. from underneath her scarlet eyeshadow she met my gaze and I quickly looked smiled and I automatically smiled back."so what's good here." she asked bringing her eyebrows together and tucking a strand of hair behind her pierced voice sounded like an angel's. "uh." I said clearing my throat. "the falafel balls are decent." I continued when I was able to think again."okay I'll have those then." she laughed making my heart skip a beat. a couple of minutes later phil came and took our order. "I'll be right back I want something to drink." she said setting her menu down on the table."no I'll get it. I said getting out of the booth. "what would you like?" I questioned"just plain water. she replied with that amazing smile of hers.I walked over to the counter where phil was counting money. "one water and one pepsi please." I politely asked him, a few seconds later I returned with our refreshments setting them down on the table. "so tell me why did you move to Seaford?" I asked sliding back into the booth once more."my mom got a promotion at her job so we had to move here for it." she answered."cool what about your dad?" I asked then soon wishing I didn't for she just looked down twirling her thumbs. 'hey I'm sorry I didn't..." I apologized tanning her hands to comfort her. as soon as my rough palms wrapped around her soft silky hands my body was filled with a warmth I never felt before and my fingers began to tingle but didn't release my hold on her like I did before whenever we touched."its okay jack really." she gently spoke my name gripping my hands tighter while she looked up and continued. "he died when I was 10, he was away in Japan for a martial arts tournament. we both were competing that day which is why I was with him, my mom stayed behind she hated flying." she chucked a little bit. "she still does." then she spoke more softly barley above a whisper. "he made it to the championship that was to take place that following day. that night he left to go get us some food from McDonalds for dinner. 20 minutes later I heard some people fighting in the back ally, by the sounds they were doing karate I thought they were practicing since we couldn't in the hotel and the dojo was closed so no one could get in and cheat, anyway I always loved to watch practice so I got up to look out the window. I got there just in time to see someone do a flying sideways kick straight into my dads left side of his neck. I reconized the guy... my dad was supposed to fight him the next day at the tournament for the championship belt. as soon as they took off I ran straight out of the hotel and to the back ally. I found my dad gasping for air. he died a few minutes later in my arms from a crushed windpipe causing him to suffocate but not before he told me he loved me and was proud of me and how far I came. I decided to never do karate again after that." she paused for a minute then spoke a little bit normal. "now I take my emotions out in music I dedicated a song to him and learned how to play and sing it." she cried.I got out of the booth and sat next to her wrapping one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I wanted to lean down and kiss her when I tilted her face up to look me in the eyes."thank you for telling me that truly. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I said stroking her face and sipping away a diamond tear trickling down her layer her head down on my shoulder. "thanks jack." she whispered and snuggled closer to me wrapping her arms around my mid-section.I tightened my grip wrapping my other arm around her abdomen and laying my head on top of hers and we just held eachother till our food arrived. which was just a short time after. we ate and talked more about her music. I stayed at her side my arm still wrapped around her waist. 30 minutes later we were almost done eating and planned on going back to the dojo, when my gang came in followed by rudy. the gang piled into the booth and rudy stole a chair from the table next to them."hey ja... yo what it do." jerry said noticing my arm was around Carrie's back still."jerry its not what it looks like." I replied removing my arm."uh huh." he said giving me the 'you can't lie to me bro' look.I quickly changed the subject. "how did your date with chaze go kim?""we broke up well I broke up with him." kim huffed taking a sip from my pepsi."why the gang asked in unison."you guys were perfect for one another." I added after."we had nothing in common he was getting boring and I couldn't take it anymore . months was enough... milton you might like him he kept talking about rocks." she snorted. "I had to make like a pair of pants and split. ""oh maybe chaze can help us with our science project eddie chimed in."I git it. milton said defensively."yea why aren't you thre...well milton working on it now?" I asked taking another sip from my pepsi."it's making me frustrated GAHHHH." milton groaned."that's shitty". I did my best to be serious but I ended up chuckling.I finished my last BABA GHOUNOSH and carrie ate her last FALAFEL BALL. we sat there and joked around till carrie looked at the clock, I followed her gaze and the clock read 9:00pm."I need to go nice meeting you. " carrie said sweetly."I'll walk you home." I offered since I had to get up to let her out anyways. the gang looked at me but I ignored their looks."okay. carrie said grabbing her jacket."bye jack." the gang said when I was heading to the door, then they waved bye to carrie."bye guys. I replied when I reached the doors and pushed it open.

carrie put her jacket on and waved backed then walked to the entrance and together we walked through the doors and made our way across the the courtyard, and set off to her house which turned out to be only couple houses down from mine. when we got to her house I walked her to the waved goodbye and begain walking up the stairs. I turned to go home when spoke again. "jack.""yea." I answered turning to face her again, she was at her door at the top of the stairs."thanks for walking me home."""no problem." I smiled. she smiled back and went inside. I turned back around and started making my way back to my house. * today was a good day.*YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!


	3. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO WAS LEFT REVIEWS THEY MEAN ALOT

HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY.

**CHAPTER 3: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

**CARRIE'S POV**

it was Monday morning, today was my first day at Seaford high school home of the whales. I hungout at the dojo all day yesterday watching the group spar against eachother. _*** kim and jack were amazing, they defended almost every attack the other one tried to deal..***_ I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower in MY OWN NEW BATHROOM. _***I couldn't stop saying that.* **_when I was out and fully dry again I walked to my dresser and picked out my outfit for the day. I decided on my matching zebra print undergarments. when they were on I slipped my long sleeve black fishnet undershirt on. I grabbed my favorite top off it's hanger. _**(it was white and entirety see through, it was in the shape of a skull with cross bones. the bones went over my shoulder and around my torso turning into ribbions so I could tie them around my neck and back. the skull itself came down just past my chest, each cheekbone reasting perfectly on a breast, the eyes were by my collarbones in the shape hearts, the brim of the nose ran down my cleavage the tip ending right in between my breast. the front closed by only a tiny clasp that when put together looked like a septum nose piercing the rings they put in the bull's nose.) **_I took out my short black leather mini skirt from the dresser. **(the skirt had 2 chains hanging on each side.) **I zipped up the zippers on the sides and hooked the latches that held the brim together. I put on my black fishnet leggings followed by my ankle high black leather high heel boots that zipped up the sides and had white ribbons that crisscrossed up from the toe to my ankle. I walked back to MY BATHROOM _***God I couldn't get over saying that.***_ to do my final touch ups. I applied some black eyeliner and some black masscarra. then I brushed some silver eyeshadow that sparkled a little bit because of the glitter in it. after brushing my teeth and hair I litghty coated my pink lips with the same blood red lipstick I wore the other day and ran upstairs. as soon as I got into the kitchen I looked at the clock it read 7:42am. "SHIT I'm going to be late." I said out loud since my mom left for work at 7:30am. I was supposed to meet jack at his house at 7:45am. jack asked me to walk with him to school. yesterday while we walked back from dojo. I told him he didn't have to go out of his way, but he insisted showing me where he lived which was 3 house away from mine, snapping out of my thoughts I looked at the clock again 7:43am "crap." I muttered retrieved a ganny Smith apple from the bowl that was on the kitchen counter and ran out the front door picking up my bookbag before shutting the door behind me. I reached jack's house _**(well ok not house he had a mansion!)**_ just as his mom and dad walked out the door, they gave me a weird look then got in their cars and left as I was heading up the porch steps to the gigantic 4 story building that was made out of a light grey bricks. it reminded my of a castle. I was about to ring the doorbell when the door flew open and jack ran right into me.

**JACK'S POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping "uhhhh." I groaned I didn't want to go to school today it was Monday which ment in English we had to write about our weekend and what we did. thinking of the weekend made me remember carrie. I kicked my blankets off and climbed out of my bed and went straight into the shower. 10-15 minutes later I was out and going through my dresser looking for a pair of pants. _***I already found a clean pair of black boxers and socks that actually matched.***_ I chose my skinny ripped skater jeans and put them on. I walked over to my armour and settled for a purple v-neck short sleeve t-shirt with thick black stripes going horizontally across it, sprayed myself with cologne like always and headed to the elevator to go downstairs. the clock read 7:29am when I entered the kitchen.

"hey sport want some eggs and bacon before school?" my dad asked making scrambled eggs and bacon.

"sure." I replied taking a empty glass down from the cabinet along with a plate. I then began walking to the refrigerator with my glass to get some orange juice. "where's Arnold?" I asked my dad pouring me some orange juice then putting back in the refrigerator, then sitting at the kitchen table. _***Arnold was are chef.***_

"he's at a food tournament" my dad answered putting food on my plate. "here you go jack." he smiled at me setting the food on the table in front of me

"good morning how are my two favorite boys." my mom questioned walking into the room.

"fine." me and dad both said at the same time.

"thanks dad." I told him shoveling a big scoop of eggs into my mouth along with a piece of bacon. I shoveled the rest of my food in as fast as I could. _***which was normal in my family.***_ when I was done chewing my last bite I washed the remainders down with my orange juice and put my plate in the sink. I took the elevator back up to my chambers to get my bookbag as my mom and dad left for their jobs. as soon as I got to my room I grabbed my IPHONE and slid my finger across the screen to unlock it and looked at the time 7:45am. I picked up my bookbag threw over my right shoulder and ran back to the elevator hitting the button repeatedly hoping it would come faster but of course it didn't. when the elevator finally stopped and opened up I ran straight to the front door flung it open and ran right into carrie.

**CARRIE'S POV**

as soon as jack hit me the sweet smell of his cologne flooded my nostrils. _***God he smelled amazing I secretly hoped that his sent stayed with me throughout the day.***_ because of the force of impact me and jack both landed on our ass. we laughed in unison, until he looked down to get up and blushed. I didn't know why he was blushing so I glanced down and understood why. _**(when I fell down my skirt came up revealing my zerbra print underwear.)**_ I was instantly embarrassed I could feel my cheeks get red.

jack clearly seeing that I was embarrassed raised his purple v-neck t-shirt revealing his perfect chiseled 6 pack abs, reached down into his pants a little ways and pulled his hand back out a tiny piece of black boxers in between his fingertips. "there now we're even." he chuckled

I laughed and assumed my cheeks got redder. "thanks." I smiled.

"come on lets start walking." jack said retrieving our bags from the wooden porch. I reached for my bag but he shook his head."I got it." I shrugged and together we started to descend down the stairs when he added "by the way you look amazing."

I smiled "thanks so do you." I replied as we were walking up his driveway to the road that lead to the school.

we talked the rest of the way there about music and movies. 5 minutes later we reached Seaford high and went in the double doors. the remaining members of the gang were already inside talking on the grand staircase in the main hallway.

"what's up guys." jack greeted his friends.

"hey ja...WOAH." milton eddie and jerry said fixated on me and what I was wearing kim just scoffed and walked away.

"hey everyone." I blushed taking my bag from jack I added "I have to see Mr squires about my schedule bye guys see you at lunch."

I walked to my locker and put my bag in it, locked it back up and made my way to the principle's office. I went to Mrs young his secretary. "hi I'm carrie bear I'm new here."

"ah yes miss bear take a seat Mr. squires will see you in a moment." miss young said from behind her glasses. she looked like she was around 35 she wore a green shirt and the trim was lacy she also had on a black knee length cotton skirt with white high heels, she had put on a light pink shade of lipgloss and had emerald eyeshadow on the brim of her eyelids. she also coated her nails with a deep forest green with a tint of glitter that sparked when her desk lamp hit the color just right.

I took a seat kiddy corner from her desk. a few minutes later Mr squires came out of his office. "carrie bear " he called looking at a sheet of paper on his clipbored.

I stood up and followed him into his office. I sat down in a uncomfortable grey fabric chair and looked around. his office was just like every principle's office it had a long dark wooden desk that held his computer, telephone and whatever papers he had been working on at that time. it also had some personal knickknacks on it as as a picture of his family and another of his dog next to that was a pencil holder with a bunch of pens, pencils and highlighters. I then glanced at his light color wooden plaque that desplayed his the wall were his diplomas of schools he graduated right down to his elementary school. there was two file cabinets in the corner of the room behind his big red leather chair which he took a seat in.

"miss bear." he said eyeing up and down

"yea." I answered.

"I see you moved here from Wisconsin." he said looking at his clipboard.

"yes sir." I nodded.

"I understand you were a trouble maker in your old school. lets see vandalism mouthing off to teachers and the principle lots of absences over 45 days... why did you do these things?" he questioned

"I had my reasons back then... but I changed I grew up." I replied looking him in the eye.

"good you better have cuz I don't allow trouble makers in my school, now here's your class schedule looks like your first class is math with Mr. white come on I'll walk you there."

"ok." I said getting up from the chair. "but first we have to stop at my locker."

he nodded and we exited his office. I waved goodbye to miss young as pushed open the door and we walked into the hallway stopping at my locker to get my bookbag before we went to Mr White's math class. Mr. squires waved bye to me and I entered 's classroom.

"okay everyone if x=35 and the other side is 21 then y must =…" Mr. white paused as I entered. "ah you must be carrie please take a seat next to jack oh and get a book from the back shelves.

I nodded then walked over to me and jack's table set my stuff down on the floor and went to the back of the room picked up a math book from the shelf and returned to my seat laying the book of the surface of the light wooden table.

"hey let me see your school schedule." jack asked while he scooted his chair closer ito mine. I picked my bag off the ground set on the desk opened it up pulled out the paper and handed it to him. he looked it over a few seconds later he smiled at me. "your lucky." he said.

"why." I asked.

"because..." he continued smiling. "you have me in every single one of you classes."

I rolled my eyes and snatched my schedule out of his hands and shoved it back into my bag, zipped the bag shut and set it back down on the floor next to my chair. I tried to actually pay attention but with jack sitting so close I could smell his sweet aroma and I couldn't. FINALLY math was over jack and I got our things together and we left the classroom making our way to our next class. _**(which was history.)**_ the next couple of classes went the same way. when the bell rang telling us science was over and it was time for lunch I stopped at my locker to put the books for my morning classes away.

all of a sudden jack to me. "ready for... well its supposed to be food." ie asked looking confused.

"sure." I nodded.

"great we just gotta wait for the gang and their girlfriends by the staircase in the main hall." he added.

when we got to the main hall eddie milton jerry and kim were waiting on the stairs waiting for us and eddie milton Jerry's girlfriends _**(julie, grace, and kelsey.)**_ few minutes later they arrived and we all walked to the cafeteria. we entered the room got our food and the guys introduced me to marge the best lunch lady. after we all had out food we Sst down at the gangs usual table. _**(julie sat next to milton on his right, jerry on his left. on jerry's left sat kelsey then grace, eddie, kim, jack, then me on julie's right.)**_ we ate our food while we talked and joked about their past memories. we just finished our meals when the bell rang telling us to get back to our classes to finish off the day.


	4. THE KISS

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND LEFT A REVIEW

HERE IS CHAPTER 4 HOPE YOU LIKE!

warning the F word is said twice and there is one slight sexual encounter but not to bad.

_**CHAPTER 4: THE KISS**_

**CARRIE'S POV**

I had just finished my last sentence of my English essay I decided to read it through one more time

_WHAT I DID THIS WEEKEND_

_BY: CARRIE BEAR_

_09/28/12_

_this weekend I moved from Wisconsin to California. I met some great people over at the __**BOBBY WASABI DOJO.**__ there's jack one of the best black belts along with kim who also has a black belt, then there's milton the straight A student who is really smart, to complete the gang there's eddie the shy and yet not so smooth with the girls and last jerry the funny confused and always lost guy. I've only been here a couple days and in this school for a few hours but maybe my mom was right... this could be a good thing._

when I was sure I was done with my essay I grabbed my bookbag packed up my notebook and pencil zipped it shut and flung it over my shoulder since the teacher said we could leave when we finished. I then went to the teacher's desk and handed my paper in to miss barrenger. _**(she was about 5"6 and look roughly 64 years old with blue eyes and short curly hair. she had a red shirt on with black jeans and white sneakers.)**_

"here you go miss B." I said handing her my essay.

"thanks carrie your free to leave the classroom." miss B said with a smile.

I nodded waved bye and walked out of the classroom to my locker. when I reached my destination I turned the lock on my locker to the desired numbers. _***45-23-11***_ I whispered to myself. I opened the locker and put my bookbag inside, I glanced at the clock to my left, it read 2:30 pm. since I had a half hour I decided to finish up my math assignment so I wouldn't have homework. taking my math notebook and textbook from the top shelf I shut my locker again and went and sat on the grand staircase in the main hallway 10-15 minutes later I jotted down the answer to the last problem. I got up from the stairs and strolled over to my locker opening it back up to put my things away when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. thinking it was jack I secretly smiled and bit my lower lip.

"hey there sexy new girl." the stranger said.

not reconizing the man's voice and realized that it wasn't jack I froze feeling violated.

"I'm brad the quarter back of the football team." brad whispered in my ear, moving his left hand underneath my fishnet undershirt slowly making his way up my sides, I shuddered from the coldness and discomfort.

I tried to move but the arm that remained around my abdomen tightened holding me even closer to him. his left hand reached my bra and traced the outline, when he reached the straps he traced back down on the inside. finding my left breast he gripped it firmly and began to fondling it roughly. the hand around my waist quickly moved up to my cleavage and undid the clasp holding my shirt together then made its way back down to my mid-section.

"so sexy wanna make all the other girls jealous and be my girlfriend?" brad asked, I could hear the sleezyness in his words imagining the look on his face as they slithered of his tongue.

"I-I- I can't." I replied stammering over my words trying to form them.

"awww why not sexy?" brad asked kissing the side of my neck just below my left ear lobe.

"b-because..." I started but never got to finish.

all of a sudden he was pulled off of me. I turned around just in time to see jack land a perfect DRAGON FLYING KICK right into his chest sending him soaring backwards into the blue metal lockers with a loud thud!

**JACK'S POV**

I was waking out of English towards Carrie's locker. _**(I finished my paper with 7 minutes remaining of class. carrie left the room 20 minutes earlier because she finished her paper before anyone else.)**_ I turned the corner to my destination and couldn't believe what I saw. by Carrie's locker was a petrified carrie, behind her hovered brad the quarterback, he had one arm wrapped around her hips firmly holding her against him. his other hand was up her shirt fondling her chest.

"so sexy wanna make all the other girls jealous and be my girlfriend?" he slowly and softly oozed into her ear.

"I-I-I can't." carrie answered having a hard time forming a proper sentence.

"awww why not sexy?" he questioned. kissing her left side of her neck.

"b-because..." carrie started to say but didn't get a chance to finish because I bolted towards them grabbing the back of his shirt and yanked him from her. when he stumbled back I did a DRAGON FLYING KICK straight in between the pecs, sending him soaring into the air and crashing into the lockers.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH OR TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN SHE'S TAKEN!" I was so filled with rage I wasn't thinking straight. I turned around and glanced at carrie she was frozen with my better judgement I sprinter to her embraced her in my arms and kissed her passionately. electricity shot through my entire body.

"you okay?" I asked worried.

she didn't say anything just nodded.

'what you gonna do about it jack I'm a black belt in karate to.' he angrily said getting up.

I looked carrie in the eye and held up one finger telling her to hold on for a minute. glancing down I saw her top was undone showing her zebra print bra I sighed with pitty the gently took the two pieces of the clasp in my rough fingers and closed her shirt back up then gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks leaving my lips tingling.

"brad I don't want to fight I already got my hit and if you ask me you got off easy." I tried to explain with reasoning then turned to go back to carrie

"but. I didn't..." brad stated making me stop in my tracks I was in :the process of turing back around to face him when kicked me in the ribs with enough force to knock me back but not down. AND WITH THAT THE FIGHT WAS ON!

_**CARRIE'S POV**_

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH OR TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN SHE'S TAKEN!" jack hollered as soon as brad hit the lockers, jack turned and looked at me his eyes black with furry.

I was so lost in my thoughts, _***did he just say girlfriend... taken?***_ that I didn't notice jack sprinting towards me until he crushed his soft lips to mine and began kissing me intimately setting off mini fireworks in my mind.

"are you okay?" jack asked looking worried.

shocked by all the events of just now I just nodded my voice was lost.

"what are you gonna do about it jack I'm a black belt in karate to." brad taunted getting up.

jack glanced up at me holding my gaze. he held up finger telling me to wait a minute while he took care of this, looking down he realized my top was hanging open he hestenitly grabbed the clasp pieces in between his fingertips and gently closed it back up, leaned down and kissed the right cheekbone sending a shiver make its way down my spinal cord, jack then turned around and walked over to where brad was standing.

"brad I don't want to fight I already got my hit in and if you ask me you got off easy." jack replied when he reached brad, then began to walk back towards me.

"but I didn't." brad sneered making jack stop dead in his tracks and began to turn around to confront him but brad took a cheap shot and did a SIDE KICK right into jacks ribs when he was in the middle of turning around.

jack stumbled back but didn't fall down. while jack was regaining his balance brad LOW SIDE SWIPED him knocking jack on his back. jack did a handspring back on his feet with lightning speed brad did even stand up from his attack yet. as soon as brad was upright brad lounged after him but jack did a FRONT FLIP over brad and kicked him in the back of the knee causing brad to crumble to the ground, jack then grabbed brad's arms and pulled them behind his back while one of jack's arm went around brad's neck.

I smiled and clapped the fight was over jack had brad in the guillotine choke hold. a few seconds later the rest of crew came into the hallway followed by other students.

"uh jack what are you doing?" kim asked arching her eyebrow at him.

"I'll tell you later can you guys take sleezebag brad to principal squire's office?" jack questioned to his friends and they all nodded. "thanks guys I'll meet you at the dojo oh and tell rudy that I'll be late for practice." he smiled never releasing his hold on brad until kim had her own choke hold on brad.

with that the gang left jerry and Milton at brad's sides eddie in front and km behind brad they didn't know what happened but jack only fought for a reason so they didn't argue.

"come on I'll walk you home." jack said to me picking up his backpack throwing it over his left shoulder and slowly began walking.

I noticed he was walking with a slight limp and was trying to hide the pain I'm sure he felt from the kick in the ribs. "jack..." I whispered placing a hand on his left shoulder . "let me carry your bag since I don't have mine. _**(mine was in my locker I didn't need to bring it home since I had no homework.)**_

"I got it." he replied

"jack your limping I'm sure your hurt I'm not letting you carry a bag full of books with your bruised ribs." I told him.

"carrie I'm fine really I've had worse." he chuckled then held his ribs "ow ow ow."

"HAND IT OVER JACK." I sternly said giving him the death glare.

he nodded wincing in agony as he slid his bookbag off his body and handed it to me. "thank you." he said

"come on lets get you home and get some ice on your ribs before the bruise worse." I smiled taking his bag and putting it on my shoulder.

"good idea." he tried to smile but winced in pain again.

when we approached the main entrance he pushed one of the double doors and held it open for me. _***how can he be in so much pain and still be so sweet?***_ when we both were outside he grabbed my hand interlaced our fingers and we walked back to his mansion.


	5. PEP TALK

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A WHILE BEEN WORKING ON 3 DIFFERENT STORY'S AHHHHHH LOL ANY HERE'S CHAPTER 5.

_**CHAPTER 5: PEP TALK**_

_**CARRIE'S POV**_

we reached jack's mansion and walked up the porch steps. I go to open the door but its locked.

"um jack its locked... now what?" I asked him.

"here use my key." he replied handing me a tiny silver key.

I inserted the key into its proper place to complete the lock puzzle but it wouldn't open let alone turn... umm jack its not working?" I said/asked confused not sure if I was a statement or a question.

"let me see..." jack removed the key from its home. "wow I'm dumb this is the key to the dojo." he chuckled as he dug around in his pants pocket. finally he retrieved another small silver key and placed it in the lock after a close examination. but it still didn't turn... "try the key under that rock." he nodded towards a rock in a plant.

I picked up the rock that he had pointed to. "jack there's no key under here." I uttered.

"what why there's gotta...SHIT THATS RIGHT!" jack cursed and face palmed like he felt stupid or should have known from the beginning.

"what." I pondered.

"our housekeeper was stealing from us so my dad was gonna come home early the locks. and since I'm supposed to be at karate practice and he wouldn't be home till I was home I didn't need a key."

"come on." I demanded.

"where are we going?" he asked me while raising a eyebrow.

"my house we need to ice your ribs." I answered him."

"carrie I'm fine now it doesn't even hurt anymore." jack stated giving me the (I'm fine really) look.

"I don't care what you feel. I don't want you to get bruised on the inside." I pointed out.

"aw you like me don't you. " he spoke with a slight hint of flirting in his voice.

"WHHHAAAT PSH NO." I stammered my voice was one octave higher then a mouse squeak.

"uh huh okay then why you so worried about me then?" he pushed.

"cus your ... you know a friend." I had trouble finding the words.

" believe what you want to." he laughed.

then a thought came to me. "what about you?" I asked with a huge smirk on my face.

"what about me?" jack asked as he eyed me suspiciously.

"why did you kiss me?" I challenged.

"we gotta go ice my ribs. " jack said avoiding not only the question but eye contact as well and start to walk away but I caught him by his surprisingly firm biceps. I squeezed them and thought _***DAAAMMMMN***_

jack smiled and then flexed making them firmer stronger and bigger I couldn't help but blush.

we walked down the street. making our way to my house which was only a couple houses down from his. finally reaching my house we walked up the deck and went inside.

"do you want me to kick my shoes off?" jack asked.

"if you want to." I said walking towards the kitchen. the mitch had wood logs for the walls and wood boards for a ceiling. the floors was white tiles. the counters were a soft blue color with wood base cabinets. I grabbed a dish towel and a plastic ziploc bagthen walked over and opened the refrigerator freezer

and pulled out some ice putting it the bag and wrapped it in the cloth. jack was behind me now. "lift up your shirt." I told him

instead of lifting up his shirt jack took it off completely wincing as he revealed a perfect 6 pack.

I froze for a second then when I found my voice again I said "here." handing him the ice pack.

he tried to grab it but I saw the pain that came shot across his face. he took a deep breath and tried again still wincing. finally I just grabbed his hand and led him downstairs to the basement. he sat on the couch that was down there for me and my friends to hang out on in fornt of a 32" vizio flat screen Tv, I sat down next to him and gently placed the ice pack on the bruise I could already see forming on his ribcage. he jumped back a little bit from the coldness of it against his bare skin. ut soon relaxed into it letting out a sigh of relief.

"thanks." he said icepack in place.

"no problem jack." I smiled

"can I ask you something?" he wondered

"sure jack anything." I nodded.

"I know this is totally not my place to say it." he paused

"jack you saved me from brad you have every right to speak." I informed him.

"that's just it I saved you ...if you know karate and I'm not saying you don't then why didn't you defend yourself? " he asked worried

I took in a deep breath. "because I'm very rusty and I promised myself after my dad died that I would never do it anymore because he couldn't." I said my voice crackin up a little bit fighting to hold back the tears.

"I think he would want you to continue he did say he was proud of you and how far you've come. if it was me I would do it because he couldn't I would fight for the both of us." he spoke looking me square in the eyes. "you could join the BOBBY WASABI dojo." he added.

"I'll think about jack... but thanks for the pep talk. I smiled.

"anytime carrie." he smiled back.

he pulled me into a hug and I payed my head on his bare shoulder and we fell asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I head a voice scream.

I opened my eyes to see my mom standing in front of me and jack. "mom your home." I said shocked I had totally lost track of time.

"YEAH I'M HOME NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHO IS THIS." she continued to yell.

"first of all this is jack and second its not what it looks like I swear, he does karate and a guy was harassing me and wouldn't stop so jack fought him. and won but he took a side kick to the ribs we tried to go to house to ice it but it was locked so I brought him here to ice his ribcage we were talking about dad and to cry a little so he put his arm around me to comfort me and I fell asleep crying." I explained to her.

she calmed down a lot after that "why didn't you leave jack?" she polity asked him.

"well Mrs bear she looked so peaceful and comfortable I didn't want to move her." he honestly answered.

"oh well since your here stay for dinner." my .

"I would love to Mrs bear." he nodded.

"okay well I'll whip us up somethings." she said then she turned around and headed up the stairs leaving me and jack alone once again.

I looked at him "okay you win jack I'll do it. I'll do karate again at the BOBBY WASABI dojo." I smiled.

"sweet." he grinned.

we sat there together watching Tv waiting for my mom to call us to come eat.

ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT KICKIN OT IN LOVE IT IS A KICK (KIM AND JACK) STORY


	6. DINNER

_**Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner but here's the next chapter please read and review**_

**Chapter 6: Dinner**

Jack and I sat on the couch watching TV but we weren't really paying attention to it

"SO what do you know about karate?" jack asked

"Wanna find out." I joked standing up to stretch

"Bring it on." He challenged rising to his feet

"But jack but about you're…." I started to say but jack through a punch. I dodged to my left and caught his wrist. "ribs." I continued.

He broke free from my grip and kicked me, I stumbled back."I'm fine the iced helped." He smirked

We sparred for about an hour going back and forth on landing blows finally jack had I pinned. We just stared at each other out of breath then jack spoke

"Because I like you." He smiled

"What." I asked confused.

"That's why I kissed you today because I like you. He smiled

"Aw jack I like you to. I grinned stupidly.

Jack leaned down and just when our lips brushed my mom called us to dinner. I sighed my mother always had the worst timing

I chuckle "let's go Romeo." I said pushing against jack's toned stomach

Jack nodded and pecked me on the cheek then we exchanged phone numbers and we made our way up the stairs.

"Hey sweetie can you set the table and jack please get your shirt off the island so I can set the food down." My mom politely asked him.

Jack picked up his shirt and put it back on. Then helped me setting the table while I got stuff out like plates, glasses, silverware, napkins and anything else we needed. When we were done jack and I high-fived each other

"Looks good you two." My said carrying a plate of grilled cheeses in one hand and a pot of hot tomato soup in the other

"Mmm looks good Mrs…." Jack started to speak.

"Oh please call me Ericka." My mom sad grabbing the salad.

"Ok looks wonderful Ericka." jack said licking his lips as he took a seat in an empty chair.

My mom sat on jacks right but diagonally from him. I sat diagonally from my mom or across from jack. Jack dished up all our salads and handed them to us.

"Thanks jack." My mother and I said together.

"No problem." Jack smiled

"So jack tell me about yourself." My mother questioned

"Well what would you like to know?" he replied.

"I don't know just start from the beginning." My mom answered.

"Well in 15 my birthday is July 13 which makes me a cancer." Jack stated reaching for the French dressing.

"Oh carries birthday is July 05 she to is a cancer." My mother interrupted.

"Cool." Jack continued. "I attend Seaford high school…"

Oh Carrie goes to Seaford." My mother butted in again.

"I know she's in all my classes." Jack grinned pouring the dressing on his salad.

"Nice to know Carrie has a friend already." She smiled

"Yep she can count on me." Jack stated shoving some food into his mouth then smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What." He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing." I just shook my head.

"Ok." He shrugged and kept on eating his salad.

"Hey mom do you think I can start doing karate again?" I asked nicely.

My mom set her fork full of salad down. "No." she simply said taking a sip of her drink.

"What why not." I pleaded

"Because I said no." she repeated herself.

"But…" I protested.

"NO!" she hollered

"DAD WOULD HAVE SUPPORTED ME!" I shouted back then I left the table and headed down stairs. I was half way down when I heard my mom tell jack he should probably leave. I hear the front door open and footsteps descending downstairs as I enter my room and close the door.

"Sweetie can we talk." My mother asks as she lightly knocks on the door.

"Why don't you support my hobbies?" I questioned through the door.

I heard my mother let out a sigh. "Its not that I don't support you Carrie you know I do."

"Then what is it tell me and be honest." I ordered as I slowly opened the door.

"I just cant let you do karate anymore." She sniffled.

"Why please tell me." I begged.

"Because…" she choked.

"Mom its okay I wont get mad." I promised

"Because…."she paused. "I cant loose you like I lost your father. After she confessed she cried and I cried as well.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE Sorry FOR THE CONFUSION I ACCSDINTLY POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER HAHAHA :D


End file.
